


Shattered Glass

by Lowkeysaurus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Minor Character Death, Person of Color Reader, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowkeysaurus/pseuds/Lowkeysaurus
Summary: Draco has failed to kill Dumbledore.The consequences are more than he could ever imagine.Short one-shot490 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 32





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise.

Dumbledore was dead. It had been Snape to have uttered the curse, unforgivable words falling from thin, pursed lips almost like venom dripping from snake's forked tongue. The comparison seemed ironic to Draco, who had been the one to have backed Dumbledore into the railings of the Astronomy Tower. Now, silver-haired prince ran after crazed aunt and murderous professor almost hesitantly, breaths erratic and sharp, drying dried mouth even more than it already had been. Corridors filled with the sound of loud, hurried footsteps and maniacal laughter, portraits falling from stone walls as if an earthquake had shook the ancient castle. Bellatrix screamed destructive curses as if it was her only goal to harm the place she had learned said curses in, and Draco assumed it was. The former Black had never seemed to appreciate her second home.

It was when insane witch burst open the doors of the Great Hall that shining, white-haired pureblood's breath caught in his throat as if a fist had just connected with the center of his chest. Before he had the chance to scream 'wait!' to his aunt she had already ruptured every window in the Hall, glass shattering and exploding into the room. Once again ironic, for fair-skinned Slytherin's own heart seemed to have done the very same thing in that moment. For there lay his own love, his salvation, who only seconds earlier had been sobbing into own small, thin hands. A double hit to the sternum it seemed to the snake, who found himself crying out in despair at the sight of his darling.

_"No you don't understand!" silver-haired prince cried out, forehead creased with brows drawn in, hands gesturing outwards before running roughly through fair head. "You'll never understand! You're not like me! You-" he cut himself off, sitting himself down on stripped, sheet-less mattress. "You're just a Mudblood from Hufflepuff! You have no idea what I'm going through!" He'd scream, swinging an arm out and knocking crystal lamp from dark mahogany bedside table. The girl's mouth snapped shut, brows creasing and soft brown eyes welling with crystalline tears that spilled over soft, supple cheeks as if a river had burst its banks. The dark-skinned girl turned on sock-clad heels and raced out of her love's bedroom, quickly escaping through common room portrait._

White-haired pureblood raced forward to his love's side, trouser cuffs and onyx shoes soaking with iron-tinged crimson. Hands swept beneath soaked head, cerulean orbs meet with hazel optics and the girl, she smiles, ivory teeth stained red. Bloodied hand raises to cup pale cheek and stone heart skips a beat inside constricted chest. "My prince..." raven-haired princess speaks her last honey-dipped words. Her prince brings crimson-coated hand to her face in love-soaked desperation, but as glass-coated eyes shut for the last time shaking, silver-haired boy rises to leather-clad feet and turns, hawthorn wand pointed at for once silent, wild-haired Deatheater aunt and utters but two words.


End file.
